Haleb
Haleb is the couple name for Hanna Marin and Caleb Rivers. After Caleb arrives in Rosewood, Hanna learns that he's a hacker, and despite his reputation as being "sketchy," decides to use his skills to help Emily contact Maya at reform school. Caleb begins to enjoy playful banter and teasing with Hanna, flirting with her while she usually responds with insults. Eventually they date, but when Hanna learns that Caleb played her, no less through Jenna, she dumps him. He tells her she loves him, but she is unmoved. In Season 2, she acts civilly towards him for Lucas' sake and eventually forgives him and gives their romantic relationship a second chance. In "Picture This," Caleb is set to move to California and reunite with his biological mother; Haleb will be long-distance as of this episode. Season 1 When Hanna tells Caleb about her issue with Mrs. Montgomery while they are in detention together, he leaves early and sabotages Mrs. Montgomery's engine to prevent her from going to Philadelphia and finding out about Aria and Ezra Fitz. Hanna is shocked when she finds out that he did this for her, and Caleb asks her to go on a date with him to pay him back. She refuses to do this, but later points out the school's rich kids to him at his request. When Hanna finds out that Caleb is homeless and is living at school, she offers to let him stay at her place, provided he hides in the basement and keeps it a secret from her mother. Later, Hanna is crying on the staircase after a fight with Aria (in which Hanna had told Aria about her betrayal) and Caleb decides to sit with Hanna and comfort her. In "The Badass Seed," Caleb is showering before school in Hanna's bathroom when Hanna comes in to get her makeup. As she is doing so, her mom, who she had thought was already at work, begins knocking on the door, asking to get her phone from inside. Desperate to hide Caleb from her mother, Hanna jumps into the shower with him, covers his mouth and pretends that she is the one taking the shower. After her mother leaves, Caleb catches Hanna checking him out and quips, "Wanna share a towel, too?" For the rest of the day, Hanna acts awkwardly around him, ignoring him and running off when he tries to talk to her. She comes home at night to find that Caleb has packed his things and is preparing to leave, which upsets her. Caleb, who thought she wanted him to leave, asks her why she has been so cold to him lately. She explains that she doesn't know if she was ready to see so much of him, and he replies that it's perfectly fine. Hanna is touched by his compassion and the two of them kiss. In "A Person of Interest," she and Caleb are now in a secret relationship. Hanna's mother begins to notice that someone has been in the house besides them and suspects Caleb. One night, Hanna and Caleb come home believing that Hanna's mother was out, and begin making out against the wall in the kitchen. Hanna's mother catches them, and drops Caleb's bag in front of them. She tells him to leave, which upsets Hanna. Hanna decides to leave with him, following him out and camping out with him for the night. While in their tent in the woods, Hanna loses her virginity to Caleb. When they return home the next day, Ashley decides to allow Caleb to stay. In "Someone to Watch Over Me," Hanna finds an owl-shaped pendant in Caleb's backpack and believes it is a gift for her. Aria and Emily overhear Caleb talking to someone on the phone, most likely a girl, and tell Hanna that he might be cheating on her. Hanna refuses to believe them, insisting that they are wrong. Jenna walks by, and the girls see her wearing the owl pendant that Hanna showed them from a picture on her phone. Hanna then attempts to call and text Caleb but he won't answer. Spencer learns that the owl pendant is actually a flash drive and that Caleb has been spying on Hanna and passing information about her to Jenna. Later, Hanna, who doesn't know this yet, leaves a note and puts it in Caleb's locker, suddenly remembering the numbers 2-1-4. She goes back to Caleb's locker and enters the numbers 2-1-4 into the combination and it opens, shocking her. Near the end of the episode, Hanna confronts Caleb. Caleb tells Hanna that Jenna paid him to spy on Hanna for money. He thought it was just a "pretty girls rivalry," but once he began developing feelings for Hanna, he quit his work for Jenna and stopped calling her. Caleb sees the disappointed look on Hanna's face and tries to hug her, but Hanna shouts at him and refuses to touch him. Caleb picks up his bag, looks sadly back at her, and leaves. Later, Hanna is seen crying by the window of her bathroom, betrayed and distraught. In "Monster in the End," Caleb begs Aria to talk to Hanna for him and tell her he is truly sorry. Soon after, Hanna reluctantly confronts Caleb to ask about what Jenna wanted, and he tells her she wanted a key. She seems content with this, but is clearly torn by her feelings for him. Caleb gives her a sad look and reaches for her hand, but she pulls away. He tells her softly that he misses her, but she snaps back at him, telling him he'll get over it. Later, Caleb goes to Hanna's house and asks her mom to give Hanna a letter, but her mom refuses and tells Caleb that Hanna doesn't need another person in her life to leave without saying goodbye. Caleb searches for her at the carnival, and upon seeing him coming, Hanna quickly hides. Seeing Mona, he asks her where Hanna is but she says that Hanna stepped out, and won't come back until he leaves. Caleb asks Mona to give Hanna the letter, to which Mona agrees. When Caleb walks away, Mona opens the letter and reads it, clearly annoyed and upset by its contents. She then rips up the letter, throws it into the trash barrel, and dumps a drink over it. Hanna returns and asked what Caleb wanted, and Mona lies and tells her he wanted change for a twenty. The camera pans over the letter, which is shown to say "Please call me" ''and "''I love you, Hanna." ''Near the end of this episode, Hanna sees Caleb in line to get on a bus (which is en route to Arizona) and is prompted by Aria to go talk to him. She pauses and considers it as he looks up and notices her, but given that she has not read the letter and doesn't know how he feels about her, she ultimately refuses and leaves to find Spencer. Season 2 Lucas picks up Caleb and brings him back to Rosewood. He also lets Caleb stay with him so he doesn't have to live with his foster family. Caleb and Hanna stage a date in "Blind Dates" to help Lucas be comfortable on his first date with Danielle but she makes certain he realities it is not a real date, and that she hasn't forgiven him. Hanna tells Caleb to embrace her to make it clear to Danielle she is over Lucas. "That was easy," says Caleb. "Yeah, well, I'm not," replies Hanna. Hanna warms up to Caleb when he visits her house in "The Devil You Know" after the discovery of Ian's death. He asks how she is, and she is initially cold. Eventually she forgives him and even threatens his negligent foster mother into giving him his money, which works. When Caleb returns to Hanna's house to thank her, bearing ice and takeout as gifts, she kisses him, letting him know that they are okay again. However, ironically, in "Never Letting Go," she doesn't invite him as her date to the fashion show, insisting to her friends she "doesn't have a boyfriend" because she is having trouble accepting him back into her life romantically. But, after the show Caleb approaches Hanna, having gone to the show to see her. Hanna no longer denies that she doesn't want there. He asks if he can walk Hanna home, and she agrees, signaling that they may be back together. Hanna is concerned about Caleb's shady business and suggests that he goes legit in "Surface Tension." Caleb then tells Hanna about his past, and Hanna seems touched that he trusts her enough to tell her that when he told no one else. In "Save the Date," Hanna sees Caleb conducting another shady business deal in the front yard of the school. Hanna walks towards him, and on her way, sees a man in a black sports car writing on a file with glossy pictures of Caleb attached to it. Alarmed, Hanna tries to discreetly warn Caleb by suggesting conducting business out in the wide open may not be the best idea, but he rebuts her idea, refusing to work in a lowly part-time job at a fast-food establishment. She sighs as the stubborn boy walks away, and the car speeds off. So, Hanna decides to keep the stalker a secret so as not to lose Caleb, who might run away after learning this information. However, Spencer warns Hanna that she is jeopardizing losing him as it is, so she rides by Caleb in her car and grabs him off the sidewalk, while dressed as 1930's movie starlet with headscarf and glamorous sunglasses. Hanna takes Caleb all the way to Spencer's family's log cabin. They light a fire and remove the furniture slips to cozy up. Hanna tells him about the stalker, but Caleb says that he won't hide from him. Hanna reveals her worries that he is going to skip town, but Caleb insists that he is staying in Rosewood. They make out. Back in Rosewood, Hanna is disconsolate after finding out that her mother doesn't want to rekindle the relationship with Tom, so Caleb tries to comfort her while they sit together outside of "Lucky Leon's." In "Picture This," it is revealed that the stalker was a private investigator hired by Caleb's mother to locate her son. Hanna and Caleb check out Caleb’s mother’s online profile. They learn that she lives in California. Caleb is vague about whether he plans to call her and leaves to pick up pizza instead of stay and chat. At the playground, Hanna locates Caleb, who has failed to deliver the pizza hours ago. He finally opens up to her about his feelings. Hanna wisely suggests that he at least call his mother in order to find out what happened; he can always decide never to call her again, or he can start a relationship with her. Knowing what it's like to have a biological parent abandon you for other children is something to which Hanna can directly relate. Later, after talking to his mother, Caleb then enters the Marin’s foyer. He shares with her how his mother said that his voice sounds like his father’s and how she invited him to California for a reunion. Hanna is taking everything in when Caleb reveals that he is planning to fly to California that night; after waiting twelve years, he doesn’t want to wait a moment longer. Hanna feels dejected that Caleb will be leaving, but is overall happy for him. She wants to drive him to the airport, but there is a car service waiting outside her home. Hanna and Caleb will be conducting a long distance relationship until he returns, which date is unsettled. They share kisses and "I love you's" before Caleb leaves Rosewood to head for the airport. Hanna closes the door and starts to cry over losing Caleb for the second time. Caleb returns to Rosewood in "Over My Dead Body" to attend Hannah's father's wedding with her. When Kate tries to flirt with him (no doubt with the primary intention of spiting Hanna), Caleb plays Hanna's hero and insults the way Kate's dress gives her backfat. Caleb seems to have been in California with his birth mother and her family for much of the month that elapsed between "Over My Dead Body" and "Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares." He surprises Hanna by waiting in her house and she is very happy to see him. In the next episode, Hanna's friends enlist Caleb to get information off the cell phone they found, though Hanna doesn't want to get him involved. He worries her keeping something from him is a problem for their relationship, but she assures him it is not. She throws a surprise party for him at Spencer's lake house. It does not go as planned and the "surprise" Caleb arrives to find is Hanna soaking wet having fallen out of a rowboat and swum to shore. In Let the Water Hold Me Down, Hanna and Caleb are in Hanna's kitchen talking about Lucas and what happened at the lake. He wants to find him but Hanna being terrfied of what happened, doesnt and thinks they should let him be. He quickly picks up that she doesnt want to find him and this turns into argument about her keeping serects from him. Caleb than storms out of her house. Later, Hanna tries calling him but he doesnt answer. When Lucas shows up, Hanna calls Caleb and he comes and helps her because he thinks shes in danger. Caleb finds out that Lucas lost all his money. In The Blond Leading the Blind, Hanna wants Caleb to stop working on the videos because shes worried about him getting involved with the A mess. After Caleb decoded another video he goes over to her house to talk about them. When he asks about the videos and why her and her friends are looking in to Ali's murder, he says he can protect her but she has to tell him. When he mentions his run in with Garret, she destroys the flashdrive, because she wants to protect him, but it angers Caleb because he spent hours on it. Later, Caleb is in Spencer's house with Spencer and Emily talking about how Hanna destroyed the flashdrive. He wants to work on them because he loves her and wants to protect her, but he keeps it a serect from her. In A Kiss Before Lying, Calab, Emily, Aria and Spencer work on the videos that they keep serect from Hanna. When they are working on them, Hanna calls Caleb but he ignores the call. After Hanna finds out what he did she is really upset. When he goes over to her house, she explains that she was protecting him when she destroyed it and then tells him about how her mom stealing the money. She also informs him that he is the only person she has told this to and that someone elese knows and is using it against her which upsets him. He thinks it is Jenna and Caleb, wanting to protect Hanna and her friends, goes over to Jenna's house to get answers but Jenna isnt there which leds to a confrontation between Garrett and Caleb. In The Naked Truth, when Hanna and her friends are talking, she sees Caleb and goes over and they smile at each other. Later, Caleb is in the same group as Jenna who he still wants to talk to privtely about he bothering Hanna and her friends. When Jenna talks to Mrs.Hastings about how she trusts no one and people around her always made fun of her, also bringing up the time when Hanna slapped her, Caleb steps in. He says that Jenna threw the first punch and reminds everyone that they are telling the WHOLE truth not the parts they only want remembered. After that, Caleb and Hanna are on the roof top. They talk about Kate and how only four people believe Hanna didnt really do it. He offers to go through her phone to trace the address but she just wants him to hold her which leads them to kissing. Caleb is then sence working on his computer possibley trying to find out who REALLY sent the text. In CTRL:A, Hanna and Caleb are sitting on a bench while he is working on his computer. He says that he has the hot spot in his pants because thats how he gets internet. When she gets up to see her friends, they notice the cops coming in. Hanna follows them to see them taking away Caleb's laptop. Later, they are in a computer lab and Hanna is freaking out because she's worried about what A and Garret might do to him. The next day, Caleb tries to get his laptop back and when Hanna confronts him he looks mad and wont talk about it. That night Hanna and her friends throw a party but Caleb cant make it because he is at the police station. He calls Hanna and says he is in a really HOT SPOT and needs her help. The hot spot means that hes going in to his computer and Hanna can delete the files. Hanna and Spencer try logging in to the computer ti delete the files. Hanna can't remember the password and when Spencer brings up an anniversery date Hanna types in numbers and they are online. After they delete the files, Hanna goes to see Caleb at the poilce station. They are really happy to see each other and they talk about how he used the numbers as the night when they slept together. They hug but when Garret comes out they back away but Hanna rubs it in Garrett's face and starts kissing Caleb. In "If These Dolls Could Talk," Caleb comes back from Califronia and calls Hanna on her new phone. But her mom answers and says not to call because her mom is mad that Hanna has a phone when she wasnt supposed to. Later in the hallway, Caleb comes up to her and give her a kiss and says he is sorry if he got her in trouble this morning for calling. After Mona tells Hanna that "A" wants Mona to break Hanna and Caleb up, Hanna tells Caleb that she wants him to make out with Mona (also to see if Melissa is "A"). Caleb is really freaked out about it and thinks it's a test, but he agrees to it anyway. While Spencer and Hanna wait in her bedroom, Spencer asks how she got Caleb to agree to it, and she says he loves her more than he hates Mona. In "UnmAsked," Caleb surprises Hanna at the masquerade party when he was supposed to be spending time with his mother in California. He is the complimentary Romeo to her Juliet costume. They kiss and dance. Music with Haleb Scenes Songs For Haleb Scenes Notes Caleb was the first one to say "I love you" but in Picture This, when Caleb was leaving, was when they both said to each other. Tyler Blackburn, who playes Caleb, said in a interview that Haleb could outlast Ezria Quotes Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2